youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny (Cats Don't Dance)
Danny is the main protagonist from Cats Don't Dance As Prince Dastan in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is a prince of Persia As Haru in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an Earthbender As Aladdin in Dannyladdin He is a street rat As Peter Pan in Danny Pan He lives in Never Land As Shang in Sawyerlan He is a captain As Woody in Mammal Story Mammal Story 2, Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Mammal Story 3 He is a cowboy doll As Lumiere in Beauty and the Panda and Beauty and the Panda 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Panda 3: Aurora's Magical World He is a candlestick As Adult Simba in The Cat King He is a lion As Jason Johnston in Danny and Bagheera He is a 19-year-old boy As Elliot Shandling in Simba in New York He is Andrew's teenage friend As Sparky Michaels in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (Disney and Sega Version) As Robin Hood in Danny Hood He is a fox As Stretch in Simba (AKA Casper (CoolZDane Style) He is a ghost As Hammy in Over the Mammals' Hedge and Danny's Big Years He is an American red squirrel As Llama Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove He is a Llama As Tramp in Sawyer and the Danny He is a Dog As Phoebus in The Panda of Notre Dame He is the captain of the guards As Dodger in Simba & Company He is a dog As Old Man in The Meerkat's New Groove He is a Man As Wayne Gibson in Oliver and Berlioz He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather As Hercules in Dannycules He is a wonder boy As Sexton Mouse in Kermit Hood He is a mouse As Mushu in Ritalan He is a dragon As Ling in Duchlan He is a soldier As Sultan in Syladdin and Copperladdin He lives in the Palace of Agrabah As Prince in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a prince As Hercules' Earthly Parents in Romeocules He is a Hercules' earthly father As Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Olladdin He is a cameo As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan He is a father As Jim Evers in The Haunted Simba He is an Evers & Evers real estate agent As Flik in An Animated Animal's Life He is an ant As Eric in The Little Mer-Cat He is a prince As Dimitri in Sawyerstasia As Hugo in The Superdog of Notre Dame He is a gargoyle As Timon in The Dinosaur King and The Yellow King He is a meerkat As SpongeBob SquarePants in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a sponge As Han Solo in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) As Philoctetes in Kimikules He is a satyr As Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a snowman As Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a dwarf As Sebastian in The Little Russian Princess He is a crab As Jiminy Cricket in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a cricket As Wander in Danny Over Yonder He is an alien As Captain Louis Renault in Casablanca (brucesmovies1 style) He is an officer As George Bailey in It's A Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Ashley Wilkes in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Austin Powers in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a human As Dweeb in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a dinosaur As Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a rabbit As Adult Aang in The Legend of Princess He is the Avatar As Don in Rabbit vs He is Elise's Father As in Darogn Ball Z (CoolZDane Style) He is The Prince all Saiyans As Blu in Rio (SuperJNG18 Version) and Rio (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Macaw As Emmet in The Animal Movie and The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Mr. Banks in Marge Poppins and Rita Poppins He is a father As Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) As Dumbo in Danny (Dumbo) He is an elephant As Rango in Danny (Rango) He is a Chameleon As Tennessee O'Neal in The Country Critters He is a Bear As Bernard in The Rescuers (Uranimated Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Mouse As Barney in Danny's Great Adventure He is a Purple Dinosaur As Crash Bandicoot in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a Bandicoot As Mickey Mouse in Danny, Timon and Baloo: The Three Musketeers and Danny's House of Villains He is a mouse As Fugax in The Witch Bully As Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Rat As Rhett Butler in Gone With the Wind (??? Style) As Tack the Cobbler in The Dog and the Cat As Blue Brothers Cat 1 in Front Row Orinoco As Stanley in A Cat in Central Park (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) As Bill the Lizard in Phoebe Terese in Wonderland He is a Lizard with a Ladder Played Donkey in Rodney (Shrek) He is a Donkey Trivia *His, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Sawyer, Tillie, Frances, Pudge, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoons Category:Orange Characters Category:Males Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Movie Spoofs